1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing apparatus module for photographing an image, and a user terminal device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As manufacturing techniques of digital cameras have been developed, electronic devices, for example, mobile terminals, which are equipped with a light and miniaturized photographing apparatus module, have already been commercialized. As the photographing apparatus module is provided in the portable mobile terminals, users may take pictures and photograph videos, and may conveniently use various functions, such as a video call, authenticated reality, etc.
As electronic devices generally include the photographing apparatus module, there have been continual attempts to improve the performance of the photographing apparatus module, for example, image quality, etc. as well as to miniaturize the photographing apparatus module. As one of the techniques for improving the performance of a camera lens assembly, there is, for example, an image stabilization technique. The image stabilization technique is a technique for compensating a tremble on a subject, due to vibration of a human body, such as a hand tremble of a user, etc. The image stabilization may be performed by detecting vibration applied to a device via a plurality of sensors, etc. provided in the photographing apparatus module, and shifting a lens or an image sensor according to a speed or direction of the detected vibration.